Star Punch Girl
Summary Star Punch Girl is the protagonist of the eponymous web comic. She used to be a princess on her planet, before Black Hole Boy invaded the place with his army and tried to force her to marry him. While she tried to escape, both of her arms were cut off by one of the Black Hole soldiers, but she ended up being saved by a pair of gauntlets that fused with her arms and flew her to outside of the planet. Some time later, she arrived on Earth wanting to populate it with people. To do so, she wiped out the dinosaurs with a single punch, then literally planted life with some seeds she had, and waited for life to grow while she lived on the moon. After tens of millions of years of evolution, humanity reveres her as a goddess and invites her to live with them on Earth. While she's there, Black Hole Boy sends assassins after her, who end up failing. Since humanity had some quite advanced technology already, she decides to lead an army to take back her planet and free her people who had been enslaved there for so long. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely higher Name: Star Punch Girl Origin: Star Punch Girl Gender: Female Age: At least 65 million years old Classification: Star Goddess, Creator, Star Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, True Flight, Enhanced Senses (With her binoculars), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Longevity, Explosion Manipulation (Can make objects she hits with her gauntlets explode), Sound Manipulation (Shook a city by screaming), Life Manipulation (Created life on Earth by planting seeds on the ground), Spatial Manipulation (Can punch holes in space), Dimensional Storage, Transformation (Can change the shape of her gauntlets), Healing and Statistics Amplification (With Star Cola, that can restore all her energy and heal her wounds). Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Swam in the Sun) and possibly Biological Manipulation (Her insides seem to be made of energy) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Caused the Extintion of the dinosaurs by punching the Earth), likely higher Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Moved at 45,124 km/h) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Country level (Took no damage after being in the epicenter of the explosion that wiped out the dinosaurs), likely higher Stamina: Very high, has fought for decades nonstop. Range: Standard melee range with her punches, at least hundreds of meters with her energy beams Standard Equipment: Her gauntlets, bag and binoculars *Optional Equipment: A Star Cola can. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Her offense is higher than her defense, so redirecting her blow so that she hits herself can make her knock herself out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Star Punch Girl Category:Webcomic Characters